


Secret? What secret.

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, life in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: A glimpse of life in the six years they were in space.





	Secret? What secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot smuttier than it was, but somehow these two turned mushy on me. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.

Raven knew it was still there. She had been there a few times, before she went to earth. If she were honest with herself, she was looking forward to it. For the longest time Sinclair was the one person who believed in her unconditionally. She had thought Finn had, but again, if she were honest, if he believed in her why did it only take him ten days to move on from her? Eveyone had their hiding spots on the ring, a place where they liked to go when they didn’t want to speak to anyone, when the loneliness became too much and the only cure was even more loneliness. She would sit at Sinclairs desk and feel his presence, she would look at the pictures of his wife and son, remember how he always bragged about the boy. Raven wondered if Kane and Abby would protect his wife from Praimfaya.

She shook her head, getting herself out of her mind. She picked up one of the old engineering textbooks in his office and went out to their common room. Everyone else had long went to bed, but she settled into one of the sofa’s they had found and turned on some light music. They were forever grateful that there was still data in the mainframe, they had left music and movies so there was something to do. They had movie night once a week. The seven of them sitting around, watching any movie that was there. 

They had been on the ring for six months, the first month had been hard, she didn’t think anyone slept more than four hours a time. She and Emori were working on everything that needed fixing just to get them to be able to live, then it was taking stock of everything they had missed. Monty was working on food and water, and Echo had started helping him with that. Harper had taken over medical, and Raven knew she hoped it would limit itself to minor cuts and bruises and headaches. Murphy and Bellamy were scouring what was left of the ring for anything they could use. 

Echo and Emori had laughed when Murphy came up behind Bellamy one day and put a rope he had found around his neck. Raven had lept out of her chair and tackled Murphy. “That wasn’t funny, Murphy,” Harper had told him, as Monty and Echo pulled Raven off Murphy.

“Well, I thought it was,” Bellamy had told them.

“You weren’t the one crawling around under the drop ship floor trying to save your sorry ass, Bellamy, don’t talk to me about funny!” Raven had stormed away.

But, things were more settled now, a little. There was still tension between Bellamy and Echo, but she was very useful up here.

She flinched when the lights came on around her, she had been on the couch long enough and still enough that the auto sensor thought the room was empty. Someone was walking in the room, but she had found a comfortable position, one that lessened the chronic twinge in her leg these days. It wasn’t that painful at the moment, but it wasn’t comfortable either. She had learned to live with it.

“Hey, I didn’t know anyone was still in here,” Bellamy said as he sat down beside her. “You should go get some sleep.”

“I can’t turn my mind off,” she told him. “It’s the ghosts of this place, you know.”

She turned to look at him then, seeing the look on his face, knowing he was agreed with her. One of the things she had always known about Bellamy was he was unable to mask anything on his face. He was always an open book to read. But, what she was taken with this time was how his face actually looked. She realized then that she had hardly ever seen him without his face bashed in.

“We’ve been up here almost as long as we were down there,” he said.

“I can’t believe we only spent six months down there, it seems like a lifetime now.”

“We went through more in that time than some people ever did,” he took the book from her hands and put his hands around her middle pulling her closer to him. She tucked her head under his chin and let herself feel the warmth radiating from him. No one knew about them, yet. She wanted to keep it that way. She wasn’t even sure what it meant for them now, in this moment or what it would mean in the future. They were taking it one step at a time, both knowing that if it blew up on them they were still stuck with each other for four and half more years. Unlike Harper and Monty they had no illusion this was their happily ever after. That first night they had spent together, Bellamy had told her he wasn’t sure if he deserved happily ever after.

“Let me see if I can help you get to sleep,” he said to her after a bit. She sighed in his arms as his mouth met the crease on her neck, alternating kissing and licking. She felt a surge of arousal at the sound of his voice against her skin. “Hmmm, you like that don’t you?” They were still so new to each other that they each delighted in finding something that turned the other on. That time back at the dropship had been hot, heavy and fast, just what she needed at the time, even if it didn’t help her heart. His mouth found her ears then and he dipped a hand down the waistband of her shorts. 

“We need to take this to your room then,” she whispered in between breaths. She had slowly gotten used to life with her leg and brace but the one thing she hated about it was there was no real spontaniety with sex. There was nothing sexy about having to take a leg brace off before taking your pants off, but she had to give Bellamy credit he didn’t seem to mind. He tore his mouth from her neck, both of them gasping at the loss of contact. She pulled herself from his embrace and to her feet, taking his hand to pull him up. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack and she laughed at him. 

He walked the short distance to the room he had picked for himself and set her down. “I’m going to make one more sweep through the hallway for the night while you…” he trailed off as he went out into the hallway. She knew what he meant, he always left her alone to get undressed at least to her bra and panties, since the first night they were together on the ring when she made him turn around while she undid the brace and took her pants off. She had almost fled back to her room that night but he had grabbed her by her arm as she went to open the door. “I know this isn’t ideal, but I’m not going to do anything to make you uncomfortable emotionally or physically,” he had told her and she believed him. It wasn’t hard to believe him, he had always had an unshakeable belief in her smarts and that translated to the way he treated her like she was the most precious person alive. In some ways, she figured he probably treated all women that way. Underneath that tough guy exterior was the little boy who raised his sister.

After shedding everything but her bra and panties she laid down of the bed, just as he returned from his nightly last sweep. “Damnit, you so hot I can’t deal with it sometimes,” he said, shucking his own shirt, and toeing off his boots before he settled on the bed hovering over her.

“Well, you aren’t so bad yourself now that your face isn’t all bloody and gross.” He kissed her then, and she opened her mouth for him as he swept his tongue in her mouth. Their kisses turned hungrier as hands roved over bodies, she helped him out of his belt and pants until he was down to his boxers. She tore her mouth from his and tralied kisses down his neck as he undid her bra and pulled her panties down her legs. She rolled them over so she was top, and he took his boxers off and they were laying there naked together. She kissed him again, and he entered slow and gentle at first until he was almost all the way inside. She set their pace, needing to make it slow and gentle, there would be time for hot and heavy fucking later, but right now what she wanted was this speed.

****  
They laid together in the early morning hours, her head on his chest and her leg propped up on a pillow. He stirred beneath her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. “It’s early still, go back to sleep. I’m going to go back to my room before anyone….” realizes where I am was what she was about to say, until she heard the soft knock on the door.

She didn’t know how long Harper had been standing there before she spoke.

“Monty is looking for you,” she said.

“For what?” Bellamy asked. 

“No, Raven.”

“How did you know where to find me?” Raven said, grinning.

“I’m more perceptive than you think, Echo says I would have made an excellent spy. I think she’s joking.”

“Tell him I will be there in a few.” She heard Harper close the door then Bellamy laughing under her.

“Guess our secret isn’t exactly safe anymore.”

“Guess not,” she murmured kissing him gently. Maybe that wasn’t a bad thing.


End file.
